Si tan sólo supieras
by CornPie
Summary: Verano, cualquiera pensaría en ir a la refrescante playa y así sumergirse en el salado mar ahogando todo calor que se hiciera presente. Sin embargo Giggles no puede hacer lo mismo por más que quiera, su cuerpo parece odiarla en los momentos más críticos, ¿por qué los chicos no pueden sufrir lo que ella? O… ¿sí pueden?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Mondo Media. La historia me pertenece y está creada con el fin de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

 **Summary:** Verano, cualquiera pensaría en ir a la refrescante playa y así sumergirse en el salado mar ahogando todo calor que se hiciera presente. Pero Giggles no puede hacer lo mismo por más que quiera, su cuerpo parece odiarla en los momentos más críticos, ¿por qué los chicos no pueden sufrir lo que ella? O… ¿sí pueden?

 **Si tan sólo supieras**

El calor era insoportable. Ninguna persona cuerda osaría salir al exterior con esas amenazantes temperaturas tan elevadas sin desmayarse en el intento. El sol cegaba los ojos con su intenso resplandor traspasando cualquier barrera antes de siquiera levantar la vista y observarlo. Pareciese como si sus radiantes rayos se hubieran transformado en esferas de fuego pulverizadoras de cualquier ser humano, no importando si se encontraban tomando un cremoso y dulce helado o refrescándose en una gran piscina, las esferas de fuego encontrarían a cualquiera, quemándolos hasta que sus tostadas y bronceadas pieles quedasen al rojo vivo.

Únicamente había una solución: irse de vacaciones a la despejada y refrescante playa. Y así lo había planeado Giggles, junto con sus tres amigas, antes de que una fatídica noticia estropeara su plan de salvación de las esferas pulverizadoras.

Era totalmente inaceptable. Es decir, siempre había sido una chica sana, saludable, comiendo adecuadamente, ingiriendo las proteínas y nutrientes correctamente, y aquello dio sus frutos: en el invierno no se enfermó ni una sola vez. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía que resfriarse precisamente en verano? ¿Era en serio? Aún así no era sólo eso, no señor. A pesar de que las esferas de fuego pulverizaban a las personas en el exterior, Giggles, con sus casi cuarenta grados de fiebre, tiritaba del frío. Se encontraba en posición fetal tapada hasta la cabeza con un, además, dolor en su vientre que la hacía retorcerse. ¿Por qué, útero? ¿Acaso el hecho de no quedar embarazada requiere tanto dolor y sufrimiento posterior? ¡Todos los meses lo mismo!

Se suponía que en ese momento estaría chapoteando y sumergiéndose en el refrescante y salado mar, riendo alegremente y tomando prudentemente el sol. Pero no.

Con la nariz tapada y roja a más no poder, liberando su brazo de las toneladas de frazadas, atendió el teléfono que tan insistentemente sonaba camuflándose en sus sueños.

—… ¿Hola? — contestó no sin dificultad, con su voz sumamente nasal.

— _¿Hola?_ —era Cuddles, con su característico y en ese momento molesto, tono jocoso.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó la chica con brusquedad, su humor era terrible, mataría a alguien de un momento a otro.

— _¡Oye tranquila!_ — Hablaba el chico, ligeramente nervioso — _¿Quieres venir a mi casa? A la piscina, concretamente, supuse que el calor estaría sofocándote_ — lanzó una risa refrescante, irritando aún más a la chica.

 _Piscina_. Esa palabra retumbaba en la cabeza de la fémina, una y otra y otra vez. Aplicó un poco de fuerza mayor de la requerida sobre el celular, oh cómo quería romperlo en pequeños pedacitos, haciéndolo trizas. Pero se abstuvo.

Sin decir nada, cortó violentamente la comunicación.

Acurrucándose aún más entre las pesadas sábanas, decidió volver a dormirse. No sería tan difícil conciliar el sueño.

El obstinado sonido nuevamente llenó la habitación de una cantarina melodía. Giggles se revolvió incómoda entre las frazadas arrugadas, frunciendo levemente el ceño aún con los ojos cerrados, dispuesta a ignorar aquel insoportable sonido infernal.

No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

Le tomó medio segundo percatarse de que aquel pitido era el inconfundible tono del agudo timbre de su puerta de entrada. Lo que le faltaba, una visita. Rodando los ojos con molestia, se levantó con lentitud de su acogedora e hirviente cama con cuidado para evitar un posible mareo de los tantos que la asaltaban los últimos tres días. Ignorando el quejido de su rosado felino al moverlo de su posición dormilona, arrastrando los descalzos pies se inclinó hacia la puerta, y sin verificar quien llamaba a la misma, la abrió entornándola levemente sin vacilar.

Elevó su cansada e hinchada mirada a los ámbares que la observaban con asombro. El chico de cabellos rubios intentó desviar su mirada del despeinado cabello rosado de la fémina usualmente perfectamente decorado con un bonito lazo carmín, para pasearla por cada recóndito lugar de la chica frente a él. Se permitió observarla de arriba abajo deteniéndose en aquel piyama del color característico de Giggles, hasta percatarse de su mal estado haciendo juego con su colorada nariz y el pañuelo lleno de mucosidad que llevaba en su delicada mano.

— ¿E-estás bien? — atinó a preguntarle, a pesar de estar cien por ciento seguro de que no era así, como comprobó al observar el deplorable estado de su amiga.

Cuando la fémina le dirigió una mordaz mirada, vio en ellas claras intenciones de cerrarle la puerta en la cara de un portazo. Sin embargo, fue más rápido que ella y la frenó antes de que concretara aquella descabellada opción.

Como si lo hubiesen invitado, Cuddles entró a la casa ante una desprevenida Giggles y la miró con severidad.

—Cuddles—llamó la usual alegre chica, interrumpiendo cualquier palabra que el chico emitiría—no tengo ganas de soportar tu optimista humor en este momento—le espetó, luego paró su habla un segundo para sonarse la nariz—salta a la vista que no estoy bien, por eso, te agradecería que te fueras—terminó su discurso nasal.

—Vamos Giggles, sé que estás resfriada, ¿pero no fue siempre una de tus fantasías que un chico apuesto te cuidara en tu enfermedad? —insinuó el chico con una seductora sonrisa, intentando subir el humor de la pelirrosa.

—Sí, por eso te pido que te vayas para que así él pueda venir— se burló la chica, quien enferma y en sus días cambiaba drásticamente su carácter , a sabiendas que ese comentario heriría el ego del rubio frente a ella.

Haciendo caso omiso del indignado rostro masculino, se dirigió a su cuarto a paso ralentizado y arrastrando los pies, para finalmente dejarse caer como una muñeca de trapo en su mullida cama. Tapándose hasta la cabeza, decidió intentar dormirse importándole muy poco el no estar sola.

Cuddles podía quedarse o bien irse, si se decantaba por lo primero no tenía que preocuparse de nada ya que el rubio no le robaría ni nada similar (ni que fuera Shifty o Lifty).

No tenía las ganas de lidiar con él… ni con nadie. Sobretodo personas del sexo masculino. El constante dolor que su sistema reproductor le proporcionaba se intensificaba por momentos, haciendo que la única manera de aliviar medianamente aquel punzante dolor fuera el colocarse en posición fetal. Mas eso no apaciguaba del todo su sufrimiento, mientras por momentos tiritaba del frío para luego tener calor, lo cual no la ayudaba en demasía. Además, la pastilla que había ingerido para amainar sus dolores menstruales era efectiva, pero no de efecto inmediato. Por lo que momentáneamente debía tolerar aquel agudo dolor que iba y venía cuando se le cantaba, quedándose más tiempo del que desaparecía.

 _Qué lindo…_ pensó, _el ser chico y no sufrir aquello._

Aquel pensamiento propició que por su mente pasara una imagen que le causó escalofríos.

 _Nonononono Giggles,_ se decía a sí misma, _no dejes que los delirios febriles hagan efectos en ti._

Se asustó aún más de la reflexión que había asaltado su alterada mente al entrar Cuddles en su habitación, sentándose en la silla frente a su cama.

—Giggles…— empezó lentamente— s-sé que no sólo estás resfriada… —le confesó tímidamente, desviando su mirada a la medicina femenina que descansaba junto a un vaso de agua en el escritorio de la rosada, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior— y realmente no sé qué hacer para aliviar tu dolor ya que no sé qué es lo que verdaderamente sientes, pero si tan sólo hay algo que pueda hacer, dímelo por favor…—su voz suplicante hizo estremecer a la chica.

Con su flequillo rosado cubriendo sus ojos, se incorporó en su cama sentándose pausadamente. Frunció sus labios aún insegura de lo que haría a continuación, la fiebre estaba en su máximo apogeo en lo que cabe, no sabía lo que hacía, sin embargo… una parte de ella quería hacerlo, a pesar de amar profundamente a Cuddles y saber que se arrepentiría luego de su alocada acción, no podría asegurar que se acordara de ello debido a sus delirios, además el constante dolor que aborrecía en su vientre bajo le ordenaba que lo hiciera. Y así sería, mas no podía mirar directamente a aquellos orbes ámbar que la derretían, si cometía el error de siquiera observarlos de soslayo, no podría concretar su acto. Y no podía permitirse dudar en ese momento en que decidió ser verdaderamente parte de Happy Tree Town.

—Es cierto…—murmuró, aún con la mirada gacha—no sabes lo que se siente, ni tú ni ningún chico. Pero—le dijo con la voz temblorosa, logrando que el rubio la mirara sin entender del todo su extraño comportamiento—… ahora lo sabrás—susurró casi imperceptiblemente.

Rápidamente veloz como un rayo, tomó la tijera rosa chillón que descansaba en su escritorio, no pudiendo vislumbrar la extrañada mirada que Cuddles le dirigía.

Sin poderlo prever, perdió el equilibrio en la silla en que estaba sentado, cayendo pesadamente al suelo, con Giggles encima de él. Algo aturdido por el repentino golpe, intentó emitir palabra alguna, exigir una explicación al repentino arrebato de la fémina, mas el intenso dolor que acribilló su zona pélvica, anuló por completo su habla, logrando que una expresión de dolor en fusión con el terror surcara su rostro.

Dificultosamente, desvió su mirada hacia Giggles que mantenía una expresión zen mientras reiteradas veces hincaba con fuerza aquellas filosas tijeras en su cuerpo cada vez más machacado. El suelo comenzaba a cubrirse de aquella viscosa sustancia carmín que manaba a borbotones de él mismo, concretamente de la zona baja de su vientre, haciendo juego con el rosa que predominaba en la antes agradable habitación.

Cuando creyó que la chica que creía conocer hasta ese momento, ya estaría satisfecha, el dolor se intensificó cuando la fémina dejó incrustado el objeto filoso en su cuerpo, abriendo la tijera cuando aún estaba dentro de él: una y otra vez, retorciéndola en su piel como si no se contentara con sólo clavársela, girándola acá y allá en repetidas ocasiones.

Cuando su vista comenzaba a nublarse, dejándose ser presa del dolor, Giggles paró. Se levantó abruptamente, llevando su mano cubierta de sangre, _su_ sangre, a la cabeza. Parecía haberse mareado, daba a notar su tambaleo, y como si no hubiera ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal, volvió a encerrarse en esa fortaleza que formaban sus cobijas y frazadas, importándole poco manchar su pureza rosácea y blanca con el fuerte color escarlata.

El insoportable olor a hierro estaba mareándolo, aunque no estaba seguro de si era ese el motivo o su gran cantidad de sangre perdida. Sonrió sarcásticamente antes de cerrar sus ojos entregándose por completo a la muerte, con un dolor descomunal adornando su vientre.

Antes de sumirse en una espesa oscuridad, sintió como nunca lo que era ser mujer.

.

.

.

Hola a todos! Aquí con un nuevo one-shot… para variar. Estoy muy emocionada con este escrito y es que por primera vez me animé a escribir algo… ¿a lo Happy Tree Friends? Me costó muchísimo hacer la escena de la tijera y espero guste como quedó, y a ustedes chicos (si es que alguno me lee) ojalá sintieran el dolor, con todo mi amor se los digo eh (?

Perdón si exageré la situación en cuanto a los dolores menstruales pero precisamente hoy, lo sentí así.

Está basado en hechos reales, lo primero claro, por más que algunas veces me gustaría hacer lo último.

Muchísimas gracias por leer!

 _CornPie~_


End file.
